Plumbing fixture fittings that include flow restrictors and/or stream straighteners are known. Flow restrictors restrict the flow from the plumbing fixture fitting. Stream straighteners straighten the flow from the plumbing fixture fitting. These devices can be located in the spout tip opening of the plumbing fixture fitting. These devices need to be removable so that they can be repaired or replaced.
Plumbing fixture fittings that produce a rectangular flow are desired. Difficulties can be encountered in designing plumbing fixture fittings that produce a rectangular flow while accommodating a flow restrictor and a stream straightener that are both removable for repair or replacement.